


The Darkest Pit of Hell

by APersonNamedJune



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonNamedJune/pseuds/APersonNamedJune
Summary: As the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza begins to burn around him, William Afton is confronted by the sins of his past.
Kudos: 23





	The Darkest Pit of Hell

“This ends here...for all of us. End communication.”

William stalked the halls of the now burning facility, desperately searching for a way out, as various metal doors began to close around him. The killer obviously wouldn’t be content with his story ending here. After all, he would come back. He always did.

One of the doors began to close front of him shut, about to trap him inside of the room.  
“NO!” William grabbed one of the ends of it with his only arm, attempting to pry it open. However, the door proved victorious, closing itself and trapping him inside.  
“Dammit!” He slammed his fist on the now shut door in frustration. He had to find another way out of here. William began to scan the wall in front of him, desperately trying to find some kind of opening that he could escape out of.

“Uh oh! How unfortunate!”  
.....wait, what?

“Uh oh! How unfortunate!”

William turned around to find the source of the noise, only to find himself gazing at a small animatronic resembling Balloon Boy from the 1987 location performing... what appeared to be some sort of dance?

Suddenly, another figure began to emerge from the flames. A broken down, withered version of Bonnie, missing an arm and his face, revealing two, large, red endoskeleton eyes staring back at him.

“Might as well face the facts... you were always destined to fail.”

Was he hallucinating? If so, why would he hallucinate a decrepit version of Bonnie making face puns of all things?

Another figure. A large, nightmarish looking version of Chica with large, sharp teeth and hallowed out with an orange glow inside, almost like a Jack-o-lantern.

“I am a burning reminder of your misdeeds... come and burn with me!”  
It swiped its claws at William in an attempt to grab him, however William manged to dodge and run to the other corner of the room, only to bump into another nightmarish looking animatronic, bearing resemblance to a large, black bear with sharp teeth, claws, and what seemed like a mouth for a stomach.

“YOU WILL NOT BE SPARED. YOU WILL NOT BE SAVED.”

William backed away, now in the center of the room as more and more animatronics began to materialize out of the flames.

“W-what the hell are you?!” interrogated William, fearful.

They all spoke in unison.  
“We are given form.... by the one you should not have killed.”

Suddenly, the closed metal sliding doors behind to open, as William turned around, ready to make a break for it.....

Only to see a large, golden, bear animatronic in front of him, standing in a dark, black void, eyes black with only white dots for pupils.

Fredbear.

But how was he here?! He was dismantled years ago after the springlock suits were decommissioned! The Spring Bonnie suit that William was rotting in was the only one that he had been able to save!

The yellow bear said nothing, only staring at the frightened William, until.... a large, black figure began to rise up from behind him. A long, slender, nightmarish monster that resembled the Security Puppet from the 1987 location, only with sharp teeth and black painted on tear stains.

The bear spoke.  
“Let’s see how many times you can be pulled apart...and put back together again...”

The Puppet figure behind him shot out long, black tendrils from his body, grabbing both of William’s legs with each one and knocking him to the floor, and beginning to slowly drag him into the black void

William desperately tried to claw his way to freedom, the various animatronics staring at him with empty expressions, as the murderer screamed in both fear and agony.

“HEEEEENRY!!!!!!!!!!” He called out. No answer.

“MIIIIIIKE!!!!!!!” No answer.

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!”

The door in the empty room closed, as the building continued to go up in flames.

Everything was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first fanfiction in a while, so my writing's a little rusty ^^. Hope you liked it!
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by the ending of this SFM animation. I highly recommend you check it out:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNQUkMSsTMs


End file.
